0_xxiifandomcom-20200214-history
Alan Feliks
Alan Feliks is the house doctor of the infamous Ballast mafia family. Unlike everyone else, he's not an assassin and really can't be bothered to fight and put his life in danger unless situation really calls for it. He finds a rather intriguing connection to Moira Gale. Appearance Alan is blonde, with blue eyes and wears a pair of round spectacles to aid his near-sightedness. He is often seen donning smart clothes, most of the time favoring a brown suit with a white shirt and a brown tie to go with it. As with other normal people, he wears regular casuals when off-duty, usually comprising of a polo/T-shirt with a pair of long trousers. Personality Being a doctor, it's not uncommon to see that Alan as a calm person, which he is. He's level-headed and does not panic very easily, though he is susceptible to jumpscares and surprise from loud noises. Alan is a soft-spoken man who seems rather reluctant to speak his mind and takes a few moments to choose his words before speaking. History Alan is an only child, but due to how busy his parents usually were (his father was a surgeon and his mother a university lecturer), he was raised by his grandparents. Having successful parents naturally meant they expected a lot out of him, and that caused Alan to grow up a bit early. He met their expectations through very hard work, and he was proud of where he was, how he got there... And then the hospital he worked in came under some mafia control, which he never really expected to be possible. After a few fights here and there... Alan had to stop and take a breather. He wasn't just a doctor anymore... He was working for mafias, whom he thought only existed in comic books. It wasn't as bad as he thought though... Just that he was very sure his parents would be very disappointed in him if they found out-- Moves and Abilities *Reflect *Recover *Calm Mind *Psychic Relationships *Tina Mors - Alan and Tina are good friends, and they look out for each other like siblings. He thinks she works herself too hard though, and often offers her to take a breather and have tea with him. *Johannes Ballast - His boss intimidates him due to the heavy air around him that literally commands fealty. He thinks the Tauros is a good man, though. Just on the wrong side of society. Not that it was his business what his boss wanted to do or otherwise... *Elliot Ballast - The young master of the house is an exemplary young man, to him. As with his father, the boy's on the wrong side of society, at least to Alan. *Raciel Morvin - Alan isn't particularly close to Raciel, but the Umbreon gives a very simple vibe to him; she's a troublemaker. Sometimes, he feels he should try and keep her under control, but he's busy with people getting injured everywhere as it is-- *Kal Eidos - Alan does not particularly like Kal, whether it be in his behavior, how he carries himself and how he does things. The Alakazam wonders how in the world someone as sloppy and... narcoleptic as Kal could hold a rather high position in the household... *Caelis - Alan thinks she's an absolute darling to work with... Just... maybe a little too stiff for his tastes. Either way, she's nice company, and she'll go far if she manages to learn everything he knows. He thinks of her as a little sister at times, due to how Tina speaks highly of Caelis. *Albert Ivors and Bjorn Ivors - To Alan, these two are one and the same. Both are hot-tempered Blazikens with a penchant for breaking things and getting into trouble. He just hopes their next target isn't him. *Reynolds Sables - There's really nothing much to complain about when Reynolds drops by the Ballast house. He's a pleasant man to talk to with good manners, even if he eats a lot. *Keith Sables - Alan won't ever tell anyone, but he thinks Keith is a little monster. Which makes him wonder how in the world someone like Keith has a father like Reynolds. *Moira Gale - Somehow... Their paths cross quite frequently despite how different their lives are. He has yet to find what it is that shone so brilliantly in a jarring contrast to the lewd job the stripper does on a daily basis. Trivia *Alan doesn't drink much. He rather likes thinking with a clear head. *Alan once tried to buff up to blend in with his peers when he was younger. That didn't work. *Alan's very early concept had him bear the name 'Fabian'. As Fabian, he was a colder, more serious and stone-faced father of an Abra named Robert. In the current timeline, he's more mellow and he's single. Quotes "It would help if you'd stop squirming." "Let me have a look at that..." "It's not as bad as it looks, you'll be fine." "I like my coffee with two cubes of sugar." Events *Ghost stories arc Gallery FabianRobert.jpg|Early concept of Alan as Fabian Alan_bust.png|Alan Feliks Category:Pokemodern